Rough Lunch
by Ififall
Summary: Timmy has an apology to make, but how can he make Jeff listen to him?


AN: Strong Language. Adult Scenes.

* * *

Set A while after the "They Do?" Episode. Timmy's still nervous about meeting Jeff after he hugged him. Twice.

* * *

This was the first time in a while Timmy was able to enjoy a quiet peaceful lunch alone. Without Russell crying and whining that Timmy hadn't cut his sandwiches into proper triangles. He'd snuck away while Russell was being badgered by the "Accountant Department" Russell had been over spending on "tropical treats" The ones that had to be strip searched by security. Now Timmy had a free hour to himself and ate lunch in "The "Island Diner" He was biting into a toasted sandwich while reading the paper. It was nice to read something intellectual rather than checking that Russell's "Legal and Loaded" Magazines were in order of price instead of quality.

Jeff walked into the diner. If Russell was there, then he could afford to hear a quick dirty story of what he did last night. If Adam was there he hoped that Adam had a funny weekend story or else it would be fun for Jeff if Adam stayed silent. He looked around and saw Russell's assistant Timmy in their usual spot. Jeff didn't know what to do. Should he ignore him? Mumble a hello and walk past? Get a burger and fries with pie to go? Jeff decided to play it cool. It had been the first time since he'd seen Timmy since Adam's and Jennifer's wedding plans were spoiled like a can of kicked beer.

* * *

He walked to the counter and ordered. "Hello Mr Bingham!" Timmy said with a wave. _"Is that kid sure he's straight?"_ Jeff thought. He nodded to Timmy. People were looking at him. To get away from their questioning eyes Jeff sat down at Timmy's table. "Hey Timmy, Russell let you off his for one minute?" He asked. "Believe it or not Mr Bingham, Mr Dunbar is actually doing _work_" Timmy said. "Karma, Russell hasn't been paying those night-time girls enough" Jeff said. "Very funny Sir" Timmy said laughing a little too loudly. A waitress came by and put Jeff's burgers and fries down on the table. Timmy looked at his plate in alarm.

"Timmy don't question my plate and I won't question your _girly_ sandwich" Jeff said taking a chunk out of his burger. "Oh I'm not Sir, I was just thinking how much exercise it would take for you to work that off Sir" Timmy said. "Just pumping a little iron" Jeff said. "A body like mine needs to work hard and play hard and play harder" Jeff said taking a handful of fries. "Back in South Africa, all I did was work. Now I'm working and humiliating myself with Mr Dunbar's permission of course. Maybe sometime you could show me how to play hard?" Timmy asked. It was a hidden come on but he knew Jeff would never get it.

* * *

"Yeah, whenever" Jeff said knowing that he and Timmy would never meet outside of "The Island Diner" After his finished his meal The waitress put a piece of Cherry pie in front of him. Jeff looked at the huge pie slice and the tiny cup of cream. "They always do this...cheap-skates" Jeff said. Timmy found that Jeff wasn't that good at whispering. Customers nearby started looking at them both. "Mr Bingham I've got whipped cream at my place" Timmy said. "Single or double?" Jeff asked. "Does it matter Sir?" Timmy asked. "No, it's just when you think you've screwed up you act like you're gonna pee your pants" Jeff said getting up and asking a waitress to pack up his Cherry pie to go.

Timmy was embarrassed when he took Jeff to his apartment. Jeff's and Audrey's apartment was spacious clean and tidy. Their place was presentable with a women's touch that made it homey and warm. Timmy was a bachelor trying to get anyone well, a woman into his apartment. Someone that he could wine and dine for while. He was too shy to approach any girls at work. Most of them had done things with Russell anyway and he didn't want to catch any office bugs. "Make yourself at home Sir" Timmy said as Jeff looked around. "Nice" Jeff said nodding. "Do you really think so Sir?" Timmy asked. "No, but Audrey said it's a good idea to fake it...compliments" Jeff said. He sat down on the sofa while Timmy went to the fridge to get the whipped cream.

* * *

"Here you go Sir" Timmy said placing the whipped cream on the table. "Thanks Timbo" Jeff said getting the Pie out of the bag. "Spoon?" Jeff asked. "I can't be doing with these cheap plastic forks. One scoop they snap" Jeff said. Timmy went to the kitchen to get a spoon, he picked a big one and put it on the table. Timmy switched on the television as Jeff took a bite of the "Island Diner" Pie and Timmy's single cream. "Mmm...good stuff" Jeff said as Timmy sat down of the sofa. "Mr Bingham, I'd like to take the opportunity to apologise for my behaviour at Adam's and Jennifer's wedding day" Timmy said. "The wedding that never happened" Jeff said. "Yes Sir. I was told by Mr Rose that we were all there for your drinking problem. I hugged you and I realise how awkward that could have been Sir. Therefore I hope my apology is accepted" Timmy said.

Jeff shrugged. "What hug? After you guys left one drink turned into a few and well, we all know how that story ends" Jeff said scooping another slice of pie covered with cream into his mouth. Cream carelessly dribbled down Jeff's neck down his collar, but Jeff didn't seem to notice. "Umm Sir?" Timmy said pointing to his collar. "Timmy I'm trying to watch TV" Jeff said. "Sir?" Timmy said pointing at Jeff's neck. "Timmy shh...God it's like a home from home" Jeff said. Timmy tried to keep his apartment clean, he liked the people inside his home to be clean too. He leaned forward staying out of Jeff's Television eye-line. He was on the Sports channel. Timmy knew Jeff would be too occupied to notice him. He leaned closer to Jeff's collar and licked the cream off of his neck.

* * *

Jeff twitched and Timmy moved away frantically. "I'm Sorry Sir" Timmy said. He stood up and walked away. A second later Jeff touched his collar and got up. He grabbed Timmy by the arm and spun him around. "Learning from the boss?" Jeff asked. "Is that how you get your kicks, Timster? Licking a guy old enough to be your...younger adopted brother?" Jeff asked. "Sir I.." Timmy said but he couldn't finish his sentence as Jeff pulled him closer and kissed him harshly. They moved towards the sofa as Jeff wrestled with Timmy's belt to take his trousers off. Timmy undid his own trousers and slid them down hoping to make out and maybe more, but Jeff had other ideas.

"I wanna know..have you and Russell ever?" Jeff asked, kissing Timmy again before turning him over. "No, _God_ No" Timmy said. "Hopefully the next words coming out of your mouth will be: "Yes _God_ Yes" Jeff said taking his own dick out of his pants, trying to make Timmy moan. Timmy had thought about fucking Jeff in his wildest dreams, but he thought it would be more romantic. Music, soft lighting, gifts, a sharing of Mr Bingham's favourite sandwich before Jeff gently suggested he could spend the night. A frenzied fuck on his couch wasn't what Timmy had in mind. Protection hadn't even been discussed.

He squirmed as Jeff thrust himself inside him and kissed his neck. A few minutes of Jeff fucking while watching the Sports on the television and he was done. With a grunt of satisfaction, Jeff got up and got dressed. Jeff put his pie back it's bag. "Thanks for the cream Tiny Tim" Jeff said checking himself out in the mirror. "Have a good day Sir" Timmy said slowly sitting on the sofa. It was crass but his ass hurt. Jeff really did a number on him. He knew Jeff wouldn't tell anyone. Maybe next-time Timmy could plan it more carefully, tell Jeff gently that today's secret meeting wasn't the greatest encounter he'd ever had, but if they tried again it could get better. There was no harm in Timmy trying to try.

* * *

If there was a next-time.


End file.
